


The one where Merlin eats ice-cream

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://chaosmaka.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chaosmaka.livejournal.com/"></a><b>chaosmaka</b>, who wanted A/M on a bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Merlin eats ice-cream

‘You couldn’t have just gotten a tea like a normal person,’ Arthur says, despairing, as the bus starts up again. He watches Merlin lick a long, leisurely swipe up his chocolate-mango-god-knows-what-else ice cream cone.

‘Nope. You’re normal enough for the both of us.’ Merlin’s tongue curls pinkly around the very tip of the ice cream—why the _hell_ did they make those things so pointy?—and Arthur groans.

Merlin grins broadly. ‘Drink your tea, Arthur.’

Arthur sips from his spill-safe styrofoam cup and gazes stubbornly out of the window, determined not to look at Merlin again until he’s finished the damned ice cream. He tries not to think about the obscene things that Merlin’s tongue is doing to the ice cream cone. There are cows and sheep in the fields outside, sailing merrily into his line of vision as the bus takes a turn around a curve. Farm animals. Right. That ought to do it.

A moan of pure pleasure from the seat next to him almost makes him choke on his tea. ‘ _Fuck_ , Merlin, you could get arrested for making sounds like that in public.’

‘Sounds like what?’ Merlin winks at him, realises that Arthur’s eyes are on him again, and takes full advantage of the situation by licking at the hard chocolate ripples on his cone, leaving a glistening trail in his wake.

‘You,’ Arthur says resolutely, ‘are completely shameless.’

‘Mm-hm.’ Merlin nods, catching an escaping trickle of melting dessert as it touches his hand, taking special care to suck it off his finger.

‘Totally wanton.’

‘Anything else?’

‘An absolute hussy.’

Merlin laughs out loud at that. Arthur grabs the back of his neck and reels him in for a messy, chocolate-and-tea-flavoured kiss. Might as well do the thing properly, he figures, and reaches deep into Merlin’s mouth with his tongue to warm up his ice-cream-cold softness, chasing the sweet flavours of chocolate and fruity-ness and Merlin.

‘What were you saying about objectionable public behaviour?’ Merlin inquires as they break apart, and Arthur is pleased to hear the breathlessness in his voice.

‘I’ll blame you for it,’ Arthur says with his mouth against Merlin’s ear, his hand still on the nape of Merlin’s neck. Lowering his voice so no one else can hear him, he goes on. ‘And when they put us in a cell, I’ll slick you up with nothing but my spit and fuck you against the bars.’

Merlin whimpers. Arthur grins and licks a secret, wet stripe along the shell of Merlin’s ear. ‘Eat your ice cream, Merlin.’  



End file.
